Johnny
by YugamiNny777
Summary: Johnny goes out for a walk and is confronted by a beast. Ohh chaos ensues. Please Review
1. The trouble with Doughboys

YN777: Well here is my second Nny fic. Enjoy, a lot of thought went into this. Too much, my head hurts.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nny I probably never will, unless I become Jhonen Vasquez, which won't happen anytime soon.  
  
Johnny:  
  
"Dear Die-ary,  
  
Well what more can I say. I finally have found meaning to my life. Well sort of. Let me start that over. Ahem, I have found the reason why I was put on this hell hold called Earth. No, despite my popular belief it is not to be a welcoming party for the aliens that are coming to enslave us all, instead I have found a more profound reason. I am an irradicator. Yes, like those who get rid of insects that infest one's house. I, however, am an irradicator of people.  
  
You see the world has become over run with idiots, it is my job to eliminate them from this world and send them on to a better place. True they have their usefullnesses, but that only lasts for a short while. What good are they after they have run out of use? That is where I come in. You see the true meaning of life is."  
  
  
  
"Johnny what are you doing?" Mr. Eff asked in a cheerful tone. Johnny snapped the pencil in his hand.  
  
"Damn it Eff! I was writing! You made me break my concentration and break my pencil, damn you!" Johnny yelled. He slamed the diary shut and sneered at the styrofoam dough boy. Eff gave his usual smile.  
  
"Oh so sorry Johnny, I did not know you were so into your writings. So what are they this time? Rants about how stupid all of humanity is? Oh or maybe it's about your tragic past and how fucked up you really are."Eff said a slight tone of sarcasm in is voice. Johnny reached for a daggar in his boot leg, but stopped. Eff wasn't wroth the trouble, and definatly not the energy.  
  
Instead Johnny stood up and headed down stairs to his basement, only the first floor. He smiled as he grabbed a clean towel and a sharpener. He then proceeded to head back upstairs and saw Mr.Eff and B-boy watch him as he returned. He sat in the same place where he has previously been writing his in his Diary.  
  
"Tell me Eff, why must you and Doughboy constantly do this shit to me?" Johnny asked reaching back into his boiot leg once again and this time pulling out the knife hidden there. He began to run it's edges against the sharpener making a sharp SHINK sound as the sharpener rached the tip of the blade. Eef and D-Boy just stared at eachother.  
  
"Well you see it's just that.." D-Boy started, Johnny interrupted.  
  
"No you don't see, that's the problem. You just think I'm here for your own personal amusement. That I am nothing to either of you, nothing but a mindless drone here to do your bidding and to feed that damn thing in the wall. Well one of these days I may just snap." Johnny said as a small smile curled across his lips. Eff just stared at him.  
  
"Johnny you are just tense, that's all. You need to go out and do something. I know why don't you go to the club down the street. I'm sure you could have some fun there.." Eff said. Nny brought the blade across the sharpener again.SHINK!  
  
"No, not right now Eff and don't try to change the subject. Let me make one thing clear to you, both of you." Johnny said bringing the knife across again. SHINK! Nny stood up and faced the both of them.  
  
"I am not your slave.I may do what you tell me to, but I am not your slave. I am here to meerly find a meaning to my exisitence. You have two options. Help me or well."Johnny said. Then suddenly Nny threw a knife between D-Boy and Eff, missing both by a hair.  
  
"I may just have to get rid of you." Johnny said crouching infront of the two styro foam figures. Nny then walked over and pulled the kinfe out of the wall and putting it back into its sheeth. He then grabbed his trench coat and headed to the door  
  
"Johnny where are you going?" D-Boy asked. Johnny sneered.  
  
"OUT!" The Homicidal Maniac yelled slamming the door shut. D-Boy looked at Eff.  
  
"Well, that went well."  
  
End for now.  
  
  
  
YN777: Well that was fun, but should I do more? I'm trying to get the feel for writing more JTHM, but you see I'll need some support. Write me a review, let me know what you though. And please don't be a suck up. It you hated it, tell me why. If you like it tell me why. If you want me to write more about his fic tell me that as well. I will appreciate it.  
  
YugamiNny777 


	2. The Beast

YN777: well here is chapter two, thank you to my one reviewer. I feel so loved.  
  
  
  
Chapter two: The Beast  
  
Johnny walked along the quiet street and noticed hardly anyone was out tonight. It was so odd to not have anyone pass by and mumble some rude comment under their breath. That was the only fun Johnny had. Cause as they say payback is a bitch, which Johnny made sure he over exadurated. He made those who made fun of him learn to fear him. To think none of his vicitms had been smart enough to carry any weapons with them as Johnny did, you never know when you may need one.  
  
Just up the road there was a 24/7 and Johnny decided to stop and get himself a drink, a cherry fiz-whiz to be percise. 5 minutes later he was back out the door and sucking on the drink made of pure frozen suguary goodness. He had been walking for alomst 30 minutes and still no one was out. Business was slow. So Johnny leaned upon nearby street lamp and rested against it. He tilted his head back and looked up at the black night sky seeing only the stars and the ½ full moon. He let out a sigh and wondered if they would ever come for him. Rescue him form this planet of chaos and idiots. For this world of lost hope and tragedy that it made every creature on the surface of the earth hardened with crulity and hatred. He had sent many messages. So many messages unheard it seemed. Johnny looked away from the sky and then decided to walk yet again. He's wait till they came, even if he was over 70 years old when they did. I t would be wonderful to leave, to travel to a new place where maybe he could be accepted. Maybe he'd be beter off then.  
  
Nny looked ahead and saw a figure just ahead of him. He squinted his eyes and looked up ahead, was it human? He continued to walk, now the thing had caught his attention. He quickened his pace and heard his boots clack as they hit the pavement as he moved faster and faster towards the distant shilloette. Just then the figure noticed him and in the black of the night it's two red eyes gleamed. Johnny stopped and saw the red eyes glare at him, then quickly at an inhuman speed the creature stepped back into an alley way. Johnny threw down the last of his fiz-whiz and reached for his two knives that were tucked securely into his trench coat. He was really interested now.  
  
Slowly but cautiously Johnny stepped into the alleyway where he was sure he saw the creature disappear to. Smoke rose form the grates and obstracted Johnny's view for a moment. But then he saw it. I say it for even Johnny was not sure what to make of the creature. It was twice his height and almost 10 times his size. It had the razor red eyes Johnny had seen before and was crouched on four legs. Johnny saw venom drip from the creature's sharp fangs as they glisened in the pale light of the moon and Johnny could almost swear he heard the thing chuckle as she stared it down. It's fur looked like that of a wild street dog, but this was definatly no street dog.  
  
Johnny held his blades before him in a defensive stance to protect himself. What the hell was that thing? Before Johnny had time to contimplate that thing was it attacked, racing on all fours at Johnny who stood baffled for a moment. The creature snapped at Johnny's arms but Johnny moved way before hand and pulled his arms back over his head and then plunged the blades into the creature's neck. The thing let out a howl so loud that windows rattled and broke and Johnny covered his ears letting go of his knives. The dog like creature noticed and used one of it's hug paws and swatted Johnny against another of the alley's walls. Johnny hit it with a thud and slid to the ground.  
  
"Damn bastard!" Johnny yelled and quickly got up ignoring the pain that seared through his chest and face. He races over to the huge beast and grabbed hild of his knives once again and ripped them out of the creature's neck. The thing growled in pain and tried to swat Johnny away again with it's paw, but Johny was ready and instead rolled under the creature, straight inder it's ribcage. Johnny twirled the kinves in his hands once and then plunged them into the being's chest. The thing yelped sharply in pain and Johnny realized he had hit the creture's heart. He yanked the blades down the creature's chest tearing and ripping bone, muscle and mangled fur. Johnny heard the thing yelp out again and then collapse to the side.  
  
Johnny lay on the pavement and tried to catch his breath. Blood began to ooze out of the creature's wounds as it's breath finally stopped. The blood ran quickly across the pavement and reached Johnny, getting in his hair, on his coat and his hands and kinves. He finally got his breath to slow as he looked up to the sky. What the hell was going on here? Everyone was gone, not that Johnny cared, but later on that would become an issue as there would be no one to kill to get blood to paint the wall with. Secondly what the hell was that thing that was laying on the ground next to him? It sure was hell wasn't from earth, or heaven of maybe from hell,but that was another story all it's own.  
  
Johnny got up slowly and realized the creature's blood was all over him. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head trying to get some of the creatu're blood form his hair. He placed his knives back into his trench coat and walked away. He sure as hell didn't want to be here when the police arrived.  
  
  
  
YN777 I will write more, maybe I'll get two reviews.horray. Till then review, if you feel the need to, and laters.  
  
YugamiNny777 


End file.
